Te retrouver a New York
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Cinq ans apres avoir quitté le lycée, Quinn Fabray saisit sa chance et accepte une mutation dans un bureau de New York. Un jour en prenant l'ascenseur elle va tombé sur quelqu'un qu'elle connait bien, Rachel Berry. Faberry OneShot.


Nouvelle Faberry 2 :

Quinn avait bien galérer, mais elle y était enfin arriver. New york. Cette promotion ne pouvait pas tombé mieux. Il était temps pour elle de quitter l'Ohio une bonne fois pour toute. Elle avait un nouveau poste, elle était enfin passé manager dans l'agence publicitaire dans laquelle elle travaillait a Colombus. Et son nouvel appartement allait avec la promotion. Une grand appartement avec vue su New york. Au bout d'une semaine, Quinn avait réussi a prendre ses repères. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec ses collègues de travail. La vie lui souriait enfin. Tout ses efforts et ses années d'études avaient servit.

Comme tout les jours, elle pris l'ascenseur pour sortir déjeuné profitant généralement de sa pause pour prendre de l'avance sur les dossiers difficiles. Les portes de l'ascenseur allait se fermer quand une voix lui cria de le retenir.

Quinn passa sa main entre les portes et une femme brune entra au plus vite dans l'ascenseur.

« Rachel Berry? » Demanda Quinn choquer.

« Quinn Fabray! » Cria Rachel en la serrant rapidement dans ses bras. « Comme c'est bon de revoir un visage familier! »

Quinn aussi était contente de revoir le visage de la brune. Depuis qu'elle avait quitter Lima pour Colombus, elle n'avait pas revu grand monde. Et revoir Rachel lui faisait assez plaisir.

« Que deviens-tu? » Commença Quinn curieuse d'entendre l'histoire de Rachel.

Il est vrai qu'après la remise des diplôme a Mckinley, Rachel avait fait ses valises, plaquer Finn et personne n'avait su où elle était aller. Rachel lui expliqua qu'elle s'était inscrite dans une grande école artistique, mais que ça n'avait pas marcher pour elle. Les cours était vraiment cher et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait donc abandonner en cour d'année. Puis elle avait croiser April Rodes.

« April Rodes? » Demanda Quinn choquer.

« Oui, elle m'a reconnu assez vite et elle ma proposer de venir passer une audition… ça fait presque 5 ans qu'on travail ensemble maintenant. »

Quinn était sur le cul.

« Tu as réussi a réaliser ton rêve finalement. » Lui dit Quinn en souriant. « Mais que fais tu là? »

« Je venais voir le manager, Mr Molkovick. Mais on ma dit qu'il avait pris sa retraite. » Avoua Rachel un peut triste. « C'est lui qui s'occupe toujours des affiches des show qu'on présente. » Expliqua Rachel. « Et j'ai apprit que le nouveau manager était sorti déjeuné… » Conclu Rachel en roulant des yeux.

« Que dirait tu d'aller déjeuné avec le nouveau manager? » Lui demanda Quinn.

« Tu pourrais m'arranger ça? » Demanda Rachel.

« Bien sur, c'est moi le nouveau manager. » Lui annonça Quinn fièrement.

Rachel s'arrêta soudainement de respirer. Quelle impoli elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas arrêter de parlait d'elle et n'avait même pas demandé a Quinn ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai même pas pris de tes nouvelles… » Fini par dire Rachel.

« Tu auras le temps d'en prendre autour d'un bon repas! » Lui sourit Quinn.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien durant tout le déjeuné. Se racontant les changements qui avaient eu lieu dans leurs vie après le lycée. Rachel n'en revenait pas que Quinn avait fait 3 ans d'étude a Colombus puis travailler un an dans une aussi grande entreprise pour finalement être nommé manager. Rachel avait toujours admirer Quinn. Elle avait toujours su que c'était une fille intelligente avec un avenir prometteur.

« Tu vois » commença Rachel. « Tu n'a pas fini en tant qu'agent immobilier a Lima et marié a un garagiste. »

Quinn sourit. C'est vrai, elle avait mieux que la vie qu'elle prévoyait. Mais pour autant elle n'avait pas réaliser son rêve. Pas comme Rachel qui avait tout plaquer pour devenir une grande star du musical. Rachel faisait ce qu'elle aimait, jouer et chanter. Une carrière comme ça a New York c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut et elle avait tout sacrifier pour y arriver.

« En parlant de garagiste… Tu ne fréquente plus Finn? » Demanda Quinn innocemment.

« Pas depuis la fin du lycée… J'avait rencontré un garçon mais il m'a plaqué le mois dernier. » Rachel se racla la gorge. « Et toi, tu as su trouver l'amour? »

« Pas vraiment, je me suis plus concentré sur ma carrière qu'autre chose. » Avoua Quinn. « On va dire que je n'ai pas trouver la perle. »

Quinn reprit « Et tu as revu les autres, je veux dire nos camarades du Glee club? »

« Non, tu es la première que je revois en 5 ans… » Répondit Rachel.

« Je vois toujours Santana et Brittany, puis aussi Mercedes me téléphone de temps a autre, quand on a le temps… C'est pas évidant avec le boulot et tout ça. » Expliqua Quinn. « Tu n'a pas vu Kurt? A ce qu'il parait lui est Blaine se serait même marier. »

Rachel fit non de la tête. Sa course vers la gloire l'avait terriblement éloigner de ses ancien amis. Quinn remarqua la tristesse dans le regard de la brune.

« Tu rentre a Lima voir tes pères tout de même? »

« Non, du moins ça vas faire trois ans que je ne les ai pas vu… mais je les appelle très souvent. Ils devaient venir a noël dernier, mais finalement ça ne sais pas fait. »

Quinn vit que l'heure tournait et qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne au bureau. Elle laissa donc Rachel retourner a ses occupation.

« Rachel! Attends. » Quinn couru vers elle. « On a pas vraiment parler de ton dossier d'affiches, que dirais tu de… » Elle regarda dans son téléphone si elle avait de la place pour un rendez-vous. « Demain a 15h? J'ai une place de libre. »

« Ok je note » Répondit Rachel. « Bonne journée a toi Quinn, je suis très contente de t'avoir revue. »

Quinn sourit a Rachel « Moi aussi Rachel. Je suis contente que nos chemins se soit croisé de nouveaux. »

Sur ce, les filles partirent chacune de leur coté. Quinn n'en revenait pas, elle se souvenait de l'époque ou elle et Rachel ne pouvait discuter sans que l'une des deux parte en pleure. Tout ses drames étaient derrière elles maintenant. Elles avaient mûri et laissé leur vieilles rancoeurs de coté.

Le lendemain, Rachel arriva pile a l'heure, Quinn l'attendait assise derrière son bureau. Rachel fut d'abord impressionner, d'une part parce que Quinn Fabray l'avait toujours impressionné, et aussi parce que Quinn avait l'aire d'être vraiment a sa place. Elle était devenue cette femme plein de pouvoirs. Cette femme forte que Rachel a toujours vu en elle.

« Assit toi Rachel je fini ça et je suis a toi » Lui dit Quinn en rangeant les dossiers qui étaient ouvert sur son bureau.

Rachel bredouilla. « Oui d'accord…».

Le dossier de Rachel a propos des affiches du show de April Rodes était bouclé en moins d'une demi heure. Quinn accepta avec plaisir de travailler avec Rachel. Elle trouva même Rachel moins égocentrique, elle aussi était devenu une femme. Rachel n'était plus la petite fille capricieuse que Quinn avait connu. Et elle appréciait même Rachel, elle aimait sa compagnie et sa conversation.

Avant de partir, Quinn se racla la gorge. « Dis Rachel… »

« Oui? »

« J'aimerais qu'on se revois… en dehors du travail. » Lui dit Quinn en lui tenant la porte. Elle l'accompagna même jusque l'ascenseur.

« J'en serait ravie. » Dit Rachel en souriant avant d'entré dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu sais où me trouver? » Lui demanda Quinn.

« Oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Répondit Rachel en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main avant que les portes ne se re-ferme complètement.

La semaine passa, et Quinn était envahi de travail. Il y avait beaucoup plus de clients a New York…Et donc beaucoup plus de dossiers a gérer. Mais Quinn ne se laissait pas abattre, son métier lui plaisait. Le publicité c'était ouvert a elle dès le début de ses études. En plus elle avait la possibilité de travailler avec de grands artistes et de gérer les publicités de grandes marques, reconnu dans toute la ville.

Rachel, de son coté avait eu beaucoup de boulot aussi. April ne laissait rien passer, et les premières représentations de la pièce qu'elles préparaient commençaient a la fin du mois. Rachel travaillait comme une bête. Elle voulait que cette pièce soit parfaite. Comme les autres précédemment.

« Berry? »

« Quoi April? » Demanda Rachel en se tournant vers sa chef.

« Va prendre l'aire, tu as beaucoup travailler, accorde toi une pause. » Insista April. « Les autres sortent ce soir, va avec eux pour une fois. »

Rachel hocha la tête. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller avec les autres comédiens. Ils avaient une drôle de mentalité. Ils était égocentrique et mauvais entre eux. Ils ne pensait pas la pièce, ils pensaient a leur succès a eux avant tout. Et Rachel n'aimait pas trop ça. De plus elle n'aimait tout simplement pas leur compagnie. Sortir pour eux, voulait dire se bourrer la gueule et trouver une personne avec qui coucher. Du coup, Rachel déclina leur invitation et téléphona a une de ses amie. Mais celle-ci n'était pas libre. Elle essaya avec son ex, un comédien de rue. Mais il n'était pas libre non plus. Alors Rachel passa au bureau de Quinn. Il était tard, mais elle espérait que la blonde soit encore en train de travailler. Manque de chance, l'ascenseur était éteint alors elle passa a l'accueil.

« Bonsoir, excuser moi mais je cherche le bureau de Melle Quinn Fabray, s'il vous plait? Vous savez si elle est encore là?»

La vieille femme toute rabougris lui indiqua la direction a prendre. Apparemment elle était bien encore là. Rachel sourit puis monta les étages qui la séparait du bureau de Quinn. Elle arriva devant les vitres du bureau. Quinn était pencher au dessus de ses dossiers, une simple lampe allumé. Rachel frappa contre la porte vitré. Quinn leva la tête et sourit en voyant Rachel.

« Entre. Viens. » Lui indiqua Quinn.

Rachel entra timidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici a cette heure ci? » Demanda Quinn en posant son stylo.

« Je me demandais si tu étais libre…On pourrait sortir? » Rachel proposa timidement. « Je suis sure que tu ne connaît pas les plus beau coin de la ville! » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Bien. »

Bien. Quinn acceptait donc l'invitation de Rachel. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle allait sortir avec Quinn Fabray.

La blonde rangea ses affaires et elles descendirent en passant pas l'accueil. Quinn informa la vieille femme qu'elle partait.

La ville commençait a s'illuminer de partout. Les panneau publicitaire rayonnaient dans toute les rues. Tout comme le sourire de Rachel. Quinn se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pu être amie avec Rachel. Car au cour de cette soirée, elle découvrit une personne profonde, très posé et aussi déterminer qu'elle. Elle ne voyait plus l'agaçante Rachel. Non ce temps là était belle et bien fini.

La voiture de Rachel s'arrêta sur un parking souterrain. Elle invita Quinn a la suivre. Elles entrent dans un restaurant. Le dîné se passa a merveille. Comme c'était Rachel qui conduisait, Quinn s'est permit de boire un peu plus que d'habitude. Entre rire et vieilles histoires, le dîné était plus que joyeux.

« Et tu te souviens cette fête que tu avais organiser chez toi? Celle ou on avait tous bu a en être malade? » Demanda Quinn en repensant a cette soirée.

« Oh oui, je m'en souviens! Qu'est-ce qu'on c'était amuser… mais j'avais du tout nettoyer après. En plus je te dit pas la gueule de bois que j'avais les jours suivant… » Avoua Rachel.

« Tu sais, a ce que je me souviens, on l'avait tous! » Rigola Quinn.

Finalement après une bonne soirée passer ensemble, a ressasser leur souvenir et expériences passé. Rachel ramena Quinn chez elle.

« Tu veux monter? On boira un dernier verre. » Proposa Quinn.

« Non merci je dois rentré, une autre fois. » Lui dit Rachel. « Si j'avais pas eu a conduire je serait rester, et puis je bosse demain. »

Quinn acquiesça, et laissa Rachel partir.

« Rachel! »

« Hum? »

Quinn hésita « Merci, c'est la meilleur soirée que j'ai passer depuis des années… ».

Rachel sourit. Elle fit une dernière bise a Quinn avant de partir.

Quinn avait senti comme un courant électrique entre elle et Rachel. Elle aurait vraiment voulu que la brune reste. Elle s'imaginer même qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose. Après tout Rachel était une femme belle et intelligente. Elle lui avait même raconté une aventure qu'elle avait eu avec une comédienne avec qui elle partageait l'affiche a ses débuts. Et que c'était même pour ça que maintenant elle évitait de fréquenter ses collègues de travaille.

Peut être que Rachel avait elle aussi senti ce courrant? Quinn n'oserait jamais lui en parler. De peur de perdre sa nouvelle amitié. Et puis c'était toujours Rachel. Elles avait été ennemie au lycée, elle ne pouvait quand même pas avoir le béguin pour elle.

Au final, Quinn laissa les choses se faire d'elle-même. Rachel l'avait invité a sortir plusieurs fois durent les semaines qui suivaient et elles s'étaient aussi vue pour les affiches du show.

D'ailleurs, un matin, Rachel passa voir Quinn comme souvent ses derniers temps. En la voyant arriver, Quinn lui fit signer de venir dans le bureau.

« J'espérais que tu viennes! » Lui dit Quinn. « On mange ensemble? »

« Oui, bien sur. Mais je ne suis pas là que pour ça… » Quinn fronça les sourcils.

Rachel reprit en souriant. « Je viens t'apporter des places pour la première représentation de la pièce. »

Quinn saisit les tickets.

« Tu viendras j'espère? » Demanda Rachel.

« Évidement je raterait ça pour rien au monde. » Puis Quinn regarda la date « Par contre… » elle hésita « Non rien, je serais là. »

La date correspondait avec l'anniversaire de Santana Lopez. Qui avait envoyer une invitation a Quinn il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Et Quinn avait arranger son emplois du temps pour rentré sur Lima tout le week-end.

Mais l'envie de voir Rachel sur scène était plus forte que tout. Elle téléphonerai a Santana pour l'informer qu'elle avait un imprévu mais qu'elle viendrait rattraper le retard pendant le long week-end de jours férié le mois prochain.

Plus les jours passait, plus leur relation était ambiguë, mais jamais aucun geste déplacé. Juste quelques allusions, et des tomes de compliments qui fusaient entre les deux femmes.

Le soir de la représentation arriva. Quinn était là a l'heure comme toujours. Elle entra dans le grand théâtre portant le nom de April Rodes. Et s'installa au numéro qu'indiquait son billet. Elle était deux rang devant la scène. A l'une des meilleurs place. Elle était déjà toute émoustiller a l'idée de voir enfin la pièce dont lui parlait Rachel depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

Quinn eu les frisons du début a la fin. Et des larmes pleins les yeux. Rachel était époustouflante. Remarquable. Quinn ne l'avait pas entendu chanté depuis plus de 5 ans. Et cette voix résonna dans sa tête a en lui donné le vertige. Elle avait oublié a qu'elle point Rachel Berry avait une voix extraordinaire.

A la fin du show. Quinn s'était mise a l'entré du théâtre pour attendre Rachel. Elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Et ne pu s'empêcher de prendre Rachel dans ses bras une fois celle-ci arriver près d'elle.

Elle lui chuchota a l'oreille. « C'était magnifique. Tu étais plus qu'incroyable… »

« Merci Quinn. Ça me touche que tu dise ça. »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Quinn en relâchent Rachel doucement.

Rachel répondit timidement. « Parce que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Quinn sourit.

« C'est a toi de conduire ce soir. » Enchaîna Rachel pour cacher sa gène. « Où on va? Le bar de l'autre jour?… non il était pas très bien… » Rachel continua a réfléchir. « On pourrait aller chez toi? »

Quinn leva la tête « Chez moi? Heu oui, bien sure. »

Quinn comprit tout de suite. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaine qu'elles se tournaient autour et vu le regard que lui avait lancer Rachel, il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Arriver devant l'appartement. Quinn hésita a ouvrir la porte. Elle tourna vers Rachel qui la regarda.

« Rach? »

« Hum? »

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer une fois que j'aurais ouvert cette porte n'est-ce pas? » Demanda la blonde en faisait face a Rachel qui se mordit la lèvre.

Rachel ne pris pas la peine de répondre, elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Quinn, et l'embrassa doucement.

« Bon ok, j'ouvre. » Répondit Quinn en s'écartant de Rachel pour enfin ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

Rachel suivit Quinn a l'intérieur. Elles enlevèrent leur vestes et Quinn lui fit signe de venir avec elle. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre. Quinn alluma la musique, [.com/watch?v=rjvS4y8-d4c] tout doucement, juste pour crée un fond sonore. Puis elle retira son pull sous les yeux de Rachel qui était assise sur le lit.

« Quinn… je t'en pris, ne joue pas avec moi. » Dit Rachel en se levant pour s'approcher de Quinn « Embrasse moi, maintenant. »

Quinn s'exécuta. Elle pris le corps si petit de Rachel tout cotre elle. Avant de laisser leur lèvres se rencontrer de nouveau. Mais plus passionnément que le baiser échangé devant la porte.

Rachel se laissa faire. Et elles finirent a moitié allonger sur le lit, ne cessant plus de s'embrasser. De se toucher. Quinn se retira doucement.

« Rachel, tu es sure que c'est-ce que tu veux? » Lui demanda Quinn.

Elles étaient si proche que Rachel sentait le souffle chaud de Quinn sur son visage.

« On est plus des enfants Quinn. Et je sais ce que je veux… » Lui répondit Rachel avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Après ça, Rachel se montra plus entreprenante. Après tout elle avait déjà fait ça auparavant, alors que c'était nouveau pour Quinn. Rachel retira le T-shirt de Quinn et déposa une traîner de baisers le long du corps tout chaud de la blonde qui frissonnait a chaque fois que les lèvres de Rachel touchaient sa peau.

Rachel se mit a califourchon sur Quinn et observa son corps. Elle la trouvait magnifique. Parfaite.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça… » lui dit Quinn en relevant le haut de son corps pour arriver au niveau de la poitrine de Rachel. « A force de me regarder tu vas voir les défauts… » Avoua Quinn.

Rachel sourit. « Tu n'as pas de défauts »

Quinn lui retira son haut a son tour. Et s'empara de la poitrine qui s'offrait a elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait le corps d'une femme de cette manière, toutes ses courbes et des formes lui plaisaient. L'odeur de Rachel l'enivrait au plus haut point. Cette odeur de fruits la faisait rêver. Rachel lui pris la tête entre ses main et l'embrassa.

« Assez joué… Viens là. » Lui dit Rachel en recouchant Quinn sur le lit avant de se coucher sur elle en l'embrassant dans le cou puis partout ailleurs ou elle le pouvait. Leurs mains découvraient leurs corps avec délicatesse et douceur. Leur jambes s'entremêlaient tendrement.

Les gémissements des deux femmes s'échappaient légèrement de la chambre. Cela dura de longues minutes, voir peut être des heures. Elles avaient perdu la notion du temps de toute manière.

La musique fini par s'arrêter, Rachel dormait dans les bras de Quinn. L'appartement était silencieux. Il était tard dans la nuit. Mais les panneaux lumineux de la ville éclairaient la chambre. Quinn s'endormit plus tard, en regardant le visage de Rachel. Elle était satisfaite. Comme si elle avait enfin eu ce qu'elle avait désirer depuis une éternité. Comme si Rachel venait de combler des années de solitude. La manière dont ça c'était passer avec Rachel, ne ressemblait a aucunes autre aventure que Quinn avait eu. En général elle chassait les hommes a peine avaient ils finit de coucher ensemble. Mais cette fois, elle ne voulait pas chasser Rachel. Non, au contraire, elle la voulait au près d'elle encore. Le plus longtemps possible.

A son réveille, Quinn tâta le lit avec sa main, mais aucune présence de Rachel. Elle se leva d'un coup. Elle enfila le premier t-shirt qu'elle trouva et alla au salon. Personne. Les affaires de la brune n'était même plus là. Quinn comprit qu'elle était parti. Elle alla alors se recoucher quelques heures. Elle avait du sommeille a rattrapé après une nuit pareil.

En fin de matinée, après une bonne douche froide, Quinn passa a son bureau récupérant quelques affaires puis en chemin elle s'arrêta au théâtre April Rodes. Elle entra, et croisa April qui criait de sa voix stridente sur un technicien du son. Elle sourit quand elle reconnu Quinn.

« Miss Fabray! Que me vaut le plaisir? » Demanda April joyeusement. « Si ça continue tout les anciens élèves de Schuester vont venir me voir. » Ajouta-t-elle en blaguant.

Quinn hésita. Que voulait elle exactement, elle ne savait pas. Rachel lui manquait déjà, son odeur, sa chaleur tout son corps… « Je cherche Rachel Berry… » Fini par dire timidement Quinn.

« Oh… elle est passer il y a quelques heures et elle était bouleverser. Elle a dit qu'elle serait bientôt là pour les répétition du nouveau show! » Cria April en ouvrant les bras a la pièce entière fière de son théâtre.

Quinn ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle remercia April et sorti du théâtre. Mais elle bouscula quelqu'un qui arrivait au moment ou elle passait la porte. Elle se confondit en milles excuses, et fini par voir que ce n'était que Rachel. Quinn sourit instinctivement.

« Que fais-tu là? » Lui demanda Rachel étonné.

Quinn remit ses cheveux en place. « Je passais te faire un petit coucou. Et je voulais savoir si tout était ok entre nous? »

Rachel n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas.

« On se vois ce soir? » Lui demanda Rachel. « Là je dois retrouver April, on aura pas le temps de discuter correctement… » Expliqua Rachel.

Quinn acquiesça puis sorti du théâtre pour de bon. Elle rentra chez elle et continua a trier les dossiers qu'elle était passé prendre a son bureau plus tôt. Elle y passa une bonne parti de la journée. Elle n'avait rien d'autre a faire de toute manière.

Dans la soirée, on sonna a la porte. Quinn se changea en vitesse, elle savait que ça ne pouvait être que Rachel et elle voulait être présentable. Elle alla ouvrir, et elle fit entré Rachel en lui faisant signe de s'installer. Rachel s'assit sur le canapé pendant que Quinn rangeait ses dossiers encore ouvert sur la table basse du salon. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'appartement.

« Regarde nous. » Commença Quinn. « On ressemble a deux adolescentes » Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

« Tu as raison. » Sourit Rachel. « Mais quand je suis avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau au lycée… »

Quinn sourit. « Pourquoi t'es parti ce matin? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'importuner plus. » Lui répondit Rachel comme si c'était évidant.

« Comme si tu m'importunait. » Répondit Quinn. « Je t'ai chercher un moment avant de comprendre que tu étais parti. » Avoua Quinn.

« Bien, la prochaine fois j'attendrais que tu te réveille ou alors je laisserait un mot sur l'oreiller. » Lui dit Rachel.

« La prochaine fois? » Demanda Quinn avec un sourire taquin. « Tu veux vraiment qu'il y est une prochaine fois? »

« Je le veux si tu le veux. Ce genre de chose marche dans les deux sens. Non? » Répondit Rachel.

Quinn laissa sa main se balader sur la cuisse de Rachel. « Tu pense que ça marcherait entre nous? » Demanda soudainement Quinn.

« Je ne sais pas Quinn… » Répondit Rachel. Quinn afficha un aire déçu. « Je ne suis sûrement pas la personne qu'il te faut. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Quinn fronça les sourcils. « Sérieusement il n'y a que ça qui te viens a l'esprit? »

« Oui. »

Quinn secoua la tête. « Depuis que je t'es retrouver j'ai passé les meilleurs moment de ma vie Rachel. Alors si j'ai une chance avec toi je veux pouvoir la saisir. » Rachel ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois de suite mais aucun son ne sortait. Quinn continua. « Mais après tout, je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas de moi, avec l'enfer que je t'ai fait vivre au lycée… »

Rachel s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. « Je veux de toi Quinn, je te veux vraiment. »

« Alors pourquoi es tu parti ce matin? Et ne me ment pas, je te connais plutôt bien, Rachel Berry fini toujours par avoir ce qu'elle veux. »

Rachel se mit a rire. Il était vrai que Quinn avait raison sur ce coup là.

« J'avait peur…peur d'être une aventure pour toi. Un coup d'un soir… » Quinn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurait mise a la porte bien avant que tu t'endorme! » Plaisanta Quinn, malgré qu'elle dise la vérité.

Rachel regarda Quinn dans les yeux. « Je suis prête a essayer. Je veux dire, avec toi. »

Quinn l'embrassa. Elles avaient l'aire d'accord. « Au fait, ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'y pense. Je rentre a Lima pour le week-end du pont. Voudrais tu venir avec moi? » Lui demanda Quinn. « On pourra passer voir tes pères. Et puis il y aura la soirée d'anniversaire de Santana a rattraper et je voudrais que tu sois au près de moi. » Lui demanda Quinn avec un regard suppliant.

« Ce serait avec joie! » Répondit Rachel. « Et puis je ne laisserait pas ma compagne partir seule. Surtout si tu vas voir Santana Lopez! »

« Ta compagne? » Répéta Quinn perplexe.

« Quoi tu voudrais que je t'appelle comment? » Lui demanda Rachel en rigolant.

« Je ne sais pas. » Quinn réfléchi. « Non, c'est bien, ça sonne plutôt bien. » Répondit Quinn.

« Dis Quinn? »

« Hum? »

« Tu pense que Santana me déteste toujours autant? » Lui demanda Rachel.

« Non »

« C'est vrai? »

« Oui elle doit t'avoir oublier depuis le temps! » Lui répondit Quinn l'air taquin en se cachant derrière un des coussins pour évité celui que Rachel lui lança en pleine figure.

**FIN**


End file.
